De brujas y princesas
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: La guerra en contra de las brujas fue solo el comienzo, dos princesas sin reino, emprenden una aventura en busca de ayuda. Jori. Elsanna. Au Medieval.
1. Corté

Prometo que esta es la ultima historia antes de concluir el resto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. Corte.

El continente era un lugar prospero y lleno de diversas criaturas que vivían en armonía.

Los reinos se alzaron, pero con el tiempo las cortes se corrompieron creyendo en su propia superioridad, y la sangre comenzó a correr, dejando a los humanos con el control sobre el mundo.

Las demás razas veían como sus hijos eran asesinados, como sus mujeres eran violadas, y como los caballeros de brillantes armaduras reían mientras que sus cuerpos y espadas que se pintaban de la sangre de sus cuerpos.

Algunos pocos lograron escapar, internándose en los bosques, escondiéndose, pero no todos tuvieron la misma suerte, aquellos que no murieron ni lograron escapar, sufrieron un destino peor que el destierro, cadenas fueron puestas sobre de ellos, sufriendo al filo del látigo y el hambre.

Los humanos solo pudieron vencer con la ayuda de aquellos con la habilidad de controlar la magia, brujos y hechiceros, hombres y mujeres que dedicaron su vida para controlar aquello que hacia fueran cada vez mas cotizados por los reyes de todo el continente.

Algunos reyes apostaban por una gran cantidad de magos, otros más preferían calidad a cantidad teniendo a solo uno en su reino para ayudarle a todo lo que pudieran pedirle.

Pero como era costumbre con los humanos, vieron en los magos un gran peligro para si mismos, no solo era el hecho de que fácilmente uno de los portadores de magia podía matar a ejércitos enteros, sino aun entre ellos existían leyes que los limitaban a mostrar su entera fuerza, e incluso ir en contra de ellos en ciertos casos.

El reino de Arendelle se encontraba al norte del continente, sus altas montañas repletas de minas de oro lo hizo más fructífero entre los demás.

El rey Agnar estaba en su trono, podía sentir en el aire aquel aire frío que hacía hasta al mas valiente temblar como un pequeño en una tormenta. Por la puerta de la sala una mujer de cabellos color cobre entro, su vestido verde tenía bordado el estandarte de su reino, y aunque por su apariencia juvenil cualquiera diría que la mujer no pasaba los veinte años, Agnar sabía aquella mujer había visto nacer al reino, instruyendo a la corona durante las veinte generaciones que habían reinado.

\- Mi señor. - la mujer apenas agacho su cabeza ante el hombre.

\- Dime Anna, ¿haz escuchado aquel rumor que corre por la corte?

Los ojos color esmeralda centellaron en un rojo sangre por un segundo, antes de volver a su color natural. - No mi señor, he permanecido en mi estudio.

Por detrás del trono varios guardias salieron marchando por la sala haciendo escuchar sus armaduras.

\- Varios guardias me han dicho que mi hija, la princesa Elsa a ido a visitar tu estudio, ¿Es eso cierto?

El semblante tranquilo de Anna no se inmutó, aun cuando podía sentir la tensión en el aire subir con cada segundo que estaba ahí. - La princesa Elsa, me ha pedido le instruya en las artes de la magia, a tratado de controlar el don con el que ha nacido.

Los ojos del rey se posaron en la figura de la bruja frente a el, y su mano se poso en la empuñadura de su propia espada. - Nos hemos conocido durante toda mi vida, más de una vez tus concejos y ayuda me han llevado a la victoria, por lo que te doy la oportunidad de decirme la verdad, ¿Te aprovechaste de mi hija?

Por un segundo Anna cerro sus ojos, dejándole ver las posibles consecuencias de su respuesta. Cada uno de los posibles futuros, eran inminentes, aún negando todo, o defendiendo a la princesa, de uno u otro modo terminaba de la misma manera, el reino en llamas y Elsa llorando. A lo largo de su longeva vida, había vivido todo aquello que el destino tenía para ofrecer, sin embargo, nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie, la vio nacer como a muchos antes de ella, vio como aquel don despertaba, estuvo ahí cuando dió sus primeros pasos y cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, comían chocolates juntas, y en realidad nunca podría terminar de comprender en que momento había comenzado a sentir aquello por la pequeña princesa, cuando en sus ojos cambio aquella forma de verla, cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza al tenerla cerca. Por ello en aquel momento, decidió seguir el único futuro que no lograba ver, aquel que permanecía oculto a su vista.

Escucho los gritos de batalla de los caballeros, podía sentir el aire cortarse por el filo de las espadas, pero no importaba, de sus manos caían pesadas nubes de humo verde.

Nadie tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, cuando cayeron al suelo, y no solo la sala del trono, sino todo aquel que permanecía en el castillo tuvo la misma suerte.

El mismo humo se levantó ante ella mostrando todos aquellos recuerdos que tenían que ver con ella, con sus manos borró su propio rostro, quitándose a si misma de la historia de Arendelle, dejando que la misma mente de aquellos que la llegaron a conocer llenará el hueco que dejaría, sin embargo dejo una mente por manipular.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de personas sin conocimiento, algunas más conocidas que otras, las puertas de madera adornaban estos, pero Anna camino hacia una habitación en especial.

Tendida en la cama, estaba su cuerpo postrado con las piernas al aire, su cabello rubio platinado se esparcía como si tuviera vida propia.

La bruja se tomó su tiempo para acomodar a la princesa, tratando de hacer que aquel bello rostro se marcará en su memoria, aunque sabía nunca podría olvidarla. Puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de la pequeña, para después alejarla y mostrar cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Sabía que estaba siendo masoquista, mostrándose a si misma toda aquella historia que compartían, pero saberlo no le importo en ese momento.

Dejando que hasta su nombre se perdiera de la memoria de la próxima reina, una lágrima se perdió entre sus mejillas. Pero antes de terminar con su hechizo, escucho su nombre escapar de aquellos labios que le habían dado aquello que nunca había tenido.

Caminando por la catacumbas, Anna concidero quedarse en el castillo, siendo una criada, con tal de poder seguir viendo a Elsa, pero de inmediato quitó la idea de su mente, al saber que hasta su nombre podría hacer que el hechizo se revirtiera.

Todo el castillo despertó, viéndose entre ellos extrañados, nadie sabía que había sucedido, pero en una de las recamaras, una princesa lloraba desconsolada, y siendo lo peor ni siquiera sabía el porque de su llanto, solo sentía un vacío en su pecho que le oprimía su corazón.

Otro de los reinos más poderosos era el reino de West, pero su fuerte no era el monetario, sino el poder bélico, por todo el continente era tenido el ejército del reino.

Este era uno de aquellos que comenzaba a apuntar sus espadas en contra de los hechiceros y curanderos que vivían entre el pueblo.

La bruja de la corté, veía como en el pueblo era cada vez más común que a sus hermanos se les molestará, veía como cuando uno de ellos caminaba, se les llegaba a robar y la guardia de su rey no hacía nada, como sus hijos eran golpeados por los aldeanos, Victoria trataba de hacerle ver al rey que aquello estaba en contra de los tratados que se tenían entre los brujos y los hombres, pero el rey solía ignorarla.

Fue hasta una noche, ella se encontraba estudiando una fórmula para hacer crecer el trigo más rápido y sea más fuerte, cuando escucho un suave susurro, por un momento pensó en ignorarlo, pues la princesa Elizabeth solía hacerle bromas, la joven era sumamente hermosa, y sería mentira si dijera que no quería que ella fuera bien vista por la futura reina, por ello solía dejar que las bromas siguieran su curso, pues a pesar de estás, la pequeña tenía un corazón más grande que todo el reino junto, pero aquel susurro era definitivamente diferente a los que solía hacer Elizabeth.

Los pasillos estaban pobremente alumbrados por antorchas, pero en uno de los cuartos del castillo, se podía ver la luz salir por debajo de la pesada puerta de madera.

Sin embargo aún acercando su oreja a la puerta no podía alcanzar a distinguir las voces del interior.

Usando un hechizo sobre si misma, agudizó su oído, sintió su piel erizarse con la conversación.

"¿Está todo listo?" Oyó decir al rey.

"Si mi señor, mañana al amanecer, esas pestes dejarán el reino"

El corazón de Victoria se estrujó en dolor, sabía que se referían a su gente.

Aún corriendo, Victoria cuido que sus pasos apenas se escucharán, estando fuera del castillo, debía cuidarse más de la guardia, pues no conocía el ritmo de sus rondas, afortunadamente para ella, la discriminación a su gente jugo a su favor pues las casas estaban sin protección del reino.

Entrando a hurtadillas a las casas, se las arreglo para convencer a las familias de seguirla. Guiando a estás por una de las alcantarillas que daban al bosque, faltando poco para el amanecer, todos se encontraban en la entrada del bosque, estaban por abandonar por siempre el reino, cuando Victoria noto que no había tomado el coldije de su familia.

Al no ser algo que pudiera decidió volver por el.

Estando en su recamara, vio la luz del sol empezar a cubrir al reino, desafortunadamente las trompetas de alerta sonaron antes de siquiera poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

La desesperación no le dejo reaccionar cuando su puerta fue destrozada, ni mucho menos defenderse del golpe que nublo su conciencia, y termino por perder el conocimiento.

El ardor de su piel al ser arrancada le hizo despertar.

Trato de moverse, pero sus manos estaban encadenadas.

El sonido del látigo rompiendo el aire, le fue insignificante cuándo más de su piel le fue desprendida.

Sentía su sangre correr por su espalda.

Sus gritos morían con la mordaza que tenía en la boca.

Entre el dolor veía a todo el pueblo frente a ella, arrojándole piedras y verduras.

Un nuevo golpe le hizo gemir.

El rey al que había servido hablaba, pero ella no podía entender lo que decía.

Otro golpe en su espalda.

Vio al pueblo festejar su dolor.

-... A LA MUERTE!

Con las pocas de sus fuerzas restantes, alzó la mirada viendo su final.

El fuego bailaba con fuerza mientras que sobre de él se ponía al toro de bronce.

Vio como el fuego calentaba el metal, y sintió como sus músculos se desgarraban con el látigo de su ejecutor.

Victoria fue arrastrada por la plaza, sintiendo como los aldeanos aprovechaban para golpearla y escupirle.

Apenas su cuerpo toco el metal, sentía como su piel se desprendía de ella, el olor de su propia carne siendo quemada le daba náuseas, con cada movimiento que hacía nueva de su piel sufría la tortura.

Aún en la obscuridad veía como sus huesos comenzaban a ser visibles.

Y solo se resigno a su destino.

Perdiendo el conocimiento a causa del dolor insufrible que sentía.

Nunca espero abrir los ojos nuevamente. Y cuando lo hizo el dolor le hizo gritar un aullido de dolor.

\- No te muevas, el dolor se calmara.

No sabía quién le hablaba, pero era imposible quedarse quieta.

De pronto su conciencia se esfumó nuevamente.

La princesa Elizabeth, veía como los guardias sacaban las cosas de la única que concidero amiga para quemarlas.

Pero de pronto uno dejo caer un pedazo de oro, Elizabeth lo tomo sin que el guardia la viera, pies ella sabía la importancia de aquel objetó.

En una de sus pláticas, Victoria le había dicho que aquel había sido un regalo de su madre.

Esa era una de las razones por lo que tenía una fijación por la bruja. Pues ella también había perdido a su madre, y a diferencia del resto del castillo, no le exigió ser fuerte, sino que le dejo contarle todo lo relacionado con la difunta reina, e incluso seco sus lágrimas cuando estás se hicieron presentes.


	2. Consecuencias

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. Consecuencias.

Sin saber a donde dirigirse, la maga de cabellera cobre caminaba por el bosque, la nieve cubría sus pasos, y comenzaba a cuestionarse el por que no tomo un caballo del castillo, pues en aquel momento le pareció buena idea conectarse nuevamente con la naturaleza, pero con el pasar de las horas, debía admitir que no fue lo mejor que pudo decidir.

Aunque agradecía no traer consigo mucho equipaje, solo una mochila con lo suficiente como para sobrevivir un par de años en lo que decidía que hacer en adelante.

Sus pies comenzaban a dolerle, no recordaba que fuera tan complicado caminar por el bosque, aunque sabia que ya no era aquella bruja inexperta que solía correr por los bosques en busca de aventuras, con mas de un milenio sobre sus hombros cada paso era un martirio, de pronto el poco ruido en el ambiente se vio silenciado, solo escudándose el acorde de un violín, como si el instrumento clamara su destino, un vacío y cruel destino, llegando al punto que incluso la nieve a su alrededor se detuvo en el aire, y frente a sus ojos estaba un copo de nieve, igual a aquel que solía manifestar Elsa.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos por la creación frente a ella, su mano se alzo tocando una de las puntas, antes de que este estallara en miles de pedazos.

\- ¿Siempre debes hacer tu entrada triunfal? - pregunto al aire, mientras se quitaba la mochila de su hombro y terminaba por recargarse en un árbol.

\- No siempre, pero me pareció una buena idea en el momento. - la voz de una mujer hizo eco en el bosque haciendo imposible poder saber de dónde provenía.

Por encima de la inmaculada nieve que cubría el bosque se alzo una niebla negra, pero Anna no se afecto por aquel acto que inclusive hizo a la naturaleza callar.

\- Supongo que debería sentirme honrada que alguien como tu venga por mi. - se sentó entre las raíces del árbol y de su mochila tomo una vieja pipa, de boquilla de plata, y cuerpo de madera, aquel regalo de su padre antes de morir.

Con la boquilla entre sus labios se preparo para dar las que supuso serían las últimas fumadas de su larga vida. En sus dedos bailo una pequeña llama, pero esta se apago con el soplido de la que parecía una pequeña niña, sus facciones finas podrían hacerle creer a cualquiera que la pequeña era la encarnación de un ángel, pero la bruja sabia no había algo mas alejado de la verdad.

\- Permiteme. - los pequeños dedos de la niña apareció una flama de color negro como sus cabellos que figuraban el mas profundo de los abismos.

La pelicobre inhalo sintiendo el poder de la criatura entrar en sus pulmones.

\- Supongo que no es coincidencia encontrarte en este bosque. - dijo Anna mientras que el humo salía de su boca.

\- No lo se...- la niña de pronto desapareció de enfrente suyo, para después sentir un peso en su espalda y ver sus piernas sobre sus hombros. -Yo habito en todos los bosques del continente, incluso antes de que tus antepasados supieran que hacer con sus manos.

Anna sintió las manos de la niña sobre su cabello jugando entre las hebras de cobre. Por un momento pensó en quitársela de encima, pero sabia que no era del todo una buena idea, dejando que su cabello fuera peinado por los dedos de la "niña".

\- Dime, ¿Por qué alguien de la corté del que se dice es el reino más rico del continente, escapa?

\- Mmm... - sentir como en su conciencia comenzaba a formarse una nebulosa de que le impedía pensar con claridad, sintió incluso como al querer hablar las palabras salían como balbuceos. - La... princesa.

\- ¿Elsa, verdad?

\- Es... hermosa...

\- Es lo que he oído, heredera legítima de la casa Arendelle, que incluso se rumorea que fue bendecida con el don de la reina de las nieves.

\- Incluso... su... magia... es... hermosa. - En un punto de si misma quería despertar del hechizo que le hacia decir las cosas tal las sabía, pero le era imposible.

\- Dime Anna, última descendiente de la casa Mänen, hija de Reko y Sigurd... Si la amas tanto, ¿por qué irte de su lado?

\- Ví los posibles futuros posibles... Si permanecía a su lado, en todos y cada uno de ellos ella sufriría.

\- Las ruedas del destino no se van a detener por no tenerte a su lado...

De pronto su conciencia volvió, sin sentir al ser sobre sus hombros, se levantó de sobresalto.

\- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!

Los ruidos del bosque volvieron de pronto, lográndose escuchar a un lobo a la lejanía.

Y supo estaba de nuevo sola.

Pero ahora las dudas inundaban su mente.

Metiendo su pipa en su bolsa, estaba dispuesta a regresar a Arendelle cuánto antes, sin embargo un pergamino que no le pertenecía la detuvo por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor en su cuerpo, le hacia recuperar la conciencia por breves lapsos de tiempo.

Y en ellos solo podía pensar en el porque seguía con vida, sabía que como bruja su tiempo de vida era tan extenso que podría vivir cientos de vidas y aún parecer una mujer en su plena juventud, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo mortal.

Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que incluso pensó que terminaría por reventar sus cuerdas vocales.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia.

Solo de pronto en un punto, despertó por completo.

Su primer impulso fue tocar su rostro y brazos, y para su sorpresa sentir piel, no carne y huesos, la sangre no manchaba sus dedos, solo piel, suave y tersa piel, como si no fuera la propia, por lo único que sabía era suya, era por qué podía sentir la presión de sus manos.

\- No la toques demasiado. - Victoria alzo la mirada, viendo a una niña sentada a su lado, en lo que parecía una cama. - Aún estas delicada.

\- ¿Como... - Sentía su garganta tan seca que las palabras parecían arena al pasar por su garganta.

\- ¿Como te encontré? - Dijo la niña de cabellos negros ofreciéndole un vaso de lo que esperaba fuera agua.

Sintiendo de pronto pesadas sus manos, se las arregló para tomar el vaso.

\- En realidad fue una coincidencia. - escucho mientras tomaba desesperada el líquido que tanta falta le hacia, dejando caer ríos de agua entre sus labios. - Quien sea que te allá hecho eso, no tuvo la decencia de matarte, te dejaron en agonía en el bosque, supongo que esperaban que cualquier animal se encargará de terminar su trabajo.

\- Gracias. - Dijo sentándose tratando de ver mejor dónde se encontraba.

\- Dime, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste para merecer tal castigo?

\- Fui acusada de traición al reino de West.

\- Esos humanos... - escucho decir a la pequeña a su lado. - Se creen que están por encima de todos.

\- No todos son tan malos. - Apenas dijo aquello, sintió la pesada mirada sobre de ella.

\- Cualquiera en tu posición pensaría todo lo contrario.

\- La princesa Elizabeth, ella es especial.

\- ¿En que sentido?

Aun en la penumbra los ojos de Victoria brillaron en anhelo.

\- Es la niña más hermosa que jamás puedas imaginar, es bondadosa y cálida aunque no deja que nadie vea esa parte de ella, cada que hace algo por alguien no le gusta que nadie lo sepa, y tiene los ojos más bellos del continente.


	3. Recuerdo

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. El recuerdo.

Con pasos lentos la futura reina de Arendelle caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, su mente era tan confusa que no podía concentrase en nada en absoluto, llegando al punto en el que su tutor le dio el dia libre al verla tan indiferente a su lección.

Era como si de pronto quisiera recordar algo, pero simplemente su mente se rehusara a cooperar con ella. Por infortunio no sabia desde cuando se sentía de esa manera, trataba de pensar en que seria tan importante como causarle tal incomodidad, solía asociarla con el hecho de que su coronación se acercaba tan inminente como el amanecer, pero lo descarto cuando esta estaba ya a un par de días y la molesta sensación no se intensificaba.

Con un sonoro suspiro entro al salón en el que solía practicar sus poderes, era el único lugar en el que su mente encontraba un poco de paz, pues aunque era el lugar en el que sentía mas la falta de algo, también era el mismo donde sentía había pasado algo importante, sin poder recordar que en efecto, el que era ahora un salón vacío, hacia casi cinco años que este era el estudio de una bruja que le había robado el corazón, y aquellas paredes se rehusaban a olvidar la bella historia de amor que habían presenciado.

Sus manos dejaron correr el hielo de ellas, decenas de figuras se formaron mientras que ella permanecía parada en medio de todo, viendo su creación. La gran mayoría eran simples muñecos de nieve sin figura ni rostro, como regularmente eran, pero a diferencia de otras veces, hubo una figura mas detallada.

El hecho le sorprendió, no porque no supiera que era capaz de hacer tal cosa, sino que en ese momento no quiso hacerlo.

Sus pies la acercaron a la figura, aun a la distancia podía ver como la nieve figuraban tan detalladamente a la persona misteriosa, como sus ropas tenían el emblema de su familia, pero al tenerla de espaldas solo era capaz de ver su cabello viendo cada hebra de cabello, cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la figura y ver su rostro, las trompetas de alerta sonaron, y un escolta de la guardia imperial entro jadeante a la habitación, casi tirando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reino de West estaba en una situación critica.

Desde la seguridad del castillo, la realeza veía como los aldeanos morían de hambre y de enfermedad.

Las calles estaban repletas de carretas con los cuerpos de aquellos que perecían.

El aire era espeso y fétido, las ratas abundaban comiendo los restos de las personas, y más de uno en su desesperación las cazaba con tal de sobrevivir un día más, aunque sabían que al siguiente el sufrimiento por la falta de alimento solo sería peor.

Los médicos hacían lo que podían para tratar de curar a los aldeanos para trabajar una tierra seca sin nada que ofrecer.

Los que tenían mayor fuerza, vendían las pocas pertenencias que poseían o usaban estas para sobornar a los guardias, y que estos los dejaran salir del reino, buscando un poco de suerte en otro lugar.

Lo que decían los mensajeros del rey eran las mismas palabras, tratando que el enojo de la gente no fuera hacia la corona.

"Las brujas maldijeron esta tierra y a aquellos que viven en ella, nuestro benévolo rey trato de detenerlas, pero era demasiado tarde"

La princesa Elizabeth sabía que todo era una mentira, y no sólo ella, sino que más de uno comenzaba a dudar de las palabras del rey.

La razón de la falta de alimentos, era que la bruja de la corte era la encargada de hacer la tierra fértil, incluso no sólo ella sino que la mayoría de las que habitaban en el reino solían ayudar a la tarea. La enfermedad era una historia parecida, los curanderos que el rey quiso cazar, eran los que solían tratar con las pestes y con las enfermedades, más por el hecho que cobraban menos que los médicos e incluso solían regalar su trabajo. Y justamente por ello el rey les temía, pues comenzaban a hacerse más renombre que el, ganaban popularidad dejando a la corona en segundo plano, sabía que tarde o temprano, los brujos se darían cuenta de su poder y atacarían. Por ello el rey tomo la decisión de cortar de tajo el problema antes de que este sucediera, pensado que podría solventar las necesidades del pueblo.

Elizabeth veía el enojo de la gente, pues mientras que ellos morían de hambre, el castillo abundaba de comida, las reservas eran utilizadas para servir a la corte real.

Fue una noche, cuando sucedió, estaba recostada en su cama, en su pecho descansaba el recuerdo de la única mujer que le comprendía. Un mal presentimiento le impidió poder dormir, como si le advirtiera sobre algo.

Sabía que en cualquier momento la luz del sol iluminaría el reino, y sabría que aquel sentimiento había sido solo una estupidez.

Y por un momento pensó que estaba sucediendo, cuando por la ventana de su habitación se veía una pequeña estela de luz, sin embargo está era acompañada por los gritos de furia de la gente.

Su ventana fue rota por una antorcha que hizo que el fuego comenzará a consumir todo a su paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino era traicionero. Pero Anna no se detendría, debía llegar lo antes posible para saber a qué se había referido Azrael con aquellas palabras.

En su camino se atravesaron varias criaturas, pensado que ella era una humana que se había perdido en aquel bosque maldito y serviría para saciar la hambre que tenían. Al tener que defenderse, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

\- Juro que si empieza con sus acertijos...

Llegando al punto marcado se encontró con las faldas de una montaña, viendo de nueva cuenta el mapa, y verificando era el lugar correcto, casi grita de frustración cuando de causalidad vio a la niña acostada sobre una rama de un árbol cercano.

Su mano creo una pequeña bola de fuego, dispuesta a llamar su atención.

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer eso?

\- Me la debes, ¿por qué hacerme venir hasta aquí? - Replicó Anna enojada, dejando que el fuego se extinguiera en su mano.

\- No pensé que tuvieras tanto rencor a lo que alguna vez fue tu hogar. - La niña bajo del árbol caminado sobre este como si fuera el piso.

\- Mi hogar lo deje atrás hace poco. - La vio caminar a la montaña, y en vez de chocar en contra de ella la atravesó.

Al seguirla vio como por dentro era como cualquier estudio de alguna bruja, libros por doquier, y los instrumentos necesarios para cualquier cosa que la imaginación y poder le diera la oportunidad de hacer.

\- Dime, ¿Que significa lo que me dijiste?

La vio sentada frente a una fogata, apreciando el crujir de la madera sobre el fuego.

\- Viste los posibles futuros que había si te quedabas junto a ella, ¿Verdad?

Asintió, y aunque no la miraba sabía la había visto.

\- Todo estaba previsto. - Dijo la niña.

Mientras que el fuego de la fogata comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, y en medio de todo ello, Anna vio la silueta del castillo de Arendelle siendo atacado, las criaturas que antes temían a los humanos alzándose en contra de ellos.

Viendo aquello estaba dispuesta a regresar cuanto antes a Arendelle, pero antes de hacerlo, la voz de Azrael la detuvo.

\- El camino que el destino nos forja en ocasiones es difícil, pero es necesaria la obscuridad para saber lo que es la luz. - el fuego se apaciguó, dejando ver solo dos pares de siluetas. - Dos princesas deben encontrarse, y cuando eso suceda, dos brujas les servirán, pero hasta entonces tú debes dejarle seguir sola su camino por lo menos hasta que esté preparada.


	4. ConsecuenciasII

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Consecuencias.

-.-.-.- Reino de Arendelle -.-.-.-

Durante generaciones, la familia real de Arendelle se jactaba de ser un reino que no había conocido la derrota. El porqué de ello eran dos principales razones, pues el Castillo y el reino entero era prácticamente glaciar, para los extranjeros el sólo pisar aquellas tierras significaba el morir de hipotermia, o de alguna infección por la congelación de sus miembros, como lo era la gonorrea, eso era para las personas, pero para las criaturas a las que se les habia despojado de las tierras en la antigüedad, era diferente, los troles de nieve, elfos y otras criaturas se mantenían a distancia del reino, por la bruja de fuego, su solo nombre era utilizado entre las aldeas de esos seres como un cuento de terror, para los pequeños asustando incluso a algunos adultos, los ancianos de las aldeas contaban a la luz de una fogata como fueron desterrados de sus propias tierras.

El rencor de los más jóvenes hacía los humanos sólo se alimentaba con cada generación, llegando incluso a olvidar la diferencia entre razas con tal de recuperar lo que era suyo.

La desaparición de la bruja de fuego, fue la señal que tomaron para comenzar con los preparativos de la cruzada con la que se jugarían el todo por el todo, guiados por una mano invisible.

Los troles de nieve eran seres en su mayoría pacíficos pese a su colosal tamaño, pero en aquel ocaso, utlizaron su tamaño y fuerza para abrir el paso entre las murallas que custodiaban el reino.

Los árboles fueron arrancados de raíz y utilizados para derribar la protección del reino, los guardias no tuvieron siquiera la oportunidad de tocar la alerta, aunque no hiciera falta, cuando entre la nieve salieron disparados los árboles haciendo que miles de escombros y astillas volaran entre los aires, como el primer paso de una guerra que habrían de perder.

Los aldeanos vieron con horror como las colosales murallas destruían sus hogares, matando a más de uno, los gritos de histeria hicieron eco, mientras que corrían a refugiarse.

Los niños lloraban desconsolados a lado de los restos de lo alguna vez fueron sus padres. Mujeres y hombres morían por la estampida humana al tratar de huir.

Los troles se asomaron por las grietas de la muralla, pero fueron recibidos por las ballestas de batalla del reino, la sangre azulada comenzó a caer hacia el pueblo, pero la muerte de sus hermanos solo hizo aun más fuerte la determinación de hacer justicia por los caídos y esclavizados.

Los cuernos de guerra, alertaron al pueblo, las cuatro puertas de madera que daban paso, comenzaron a retumbar, los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes, los guardias sabían que no resistirán mucho tiempo.

Los caballeros de Arendelle portaban con orgullo sus brillantes armaduras, la tensión subía con cada embestida a las puertas, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban preparados para morir por el reino.

\- ¡Las canciones de esta pelea llevarán los nombres de cada uno de ustedes! - Grito con furia un general. - ¡Las valkirias nos llevaran al Valhalla!

Los hombres golpearon sus escudos con sus espadas, cuando el ruido era ensordecedor por el metal retumbando entre si, las puertas por fin se rindieron.

Por unos segundos fue como si el silencio fuera consumido, los restos de la madera cayeron a sus pies.

La neblina invadió el reino, el blanco de ella, los cegó, negándoles ver los que tomarían sus vidas.

Fieros lobos de montaña, animales tan grandes que no tuvieron problema alguno para tumbar a los guardias de un solo zarpazo, sus pelajes grises se cubrieron de escarlata en un segundo, sus garras desgarraron todo a su paso, sus dientes destrozaron a los hombres que inútilmente trataron de detenerlos.

Detrás de ellos, las flechas comenzaron a volar llevándose consigo la vida de los pocos hombres que seguían en pie.

Los elfos entraron al reino, apenas y armados pero con el coraje de hacer sentir a sus ancestros orgullos. Siglos en los que su raza se vio oprimida, sin siquiera poder ser la sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Atacaron, sus espadas no tenían filo, sus arcos y flechas eran de madera, pero eso no les impidió tomar la cuidad buscando a sus madres, hermanas e hijas.

La guardia real, comenzaba a preparar las trampas del castillo.

Sin embargo el rey, le encargo a su propia escolta, hacer lo que fuera necesario para que su hija huyera a salvo.

\- Júrame que la protegerás. - El rey, veía con desesperación al rubio, sus ojos se veía el miedo de perder a lo mas preciado que tenía.

\- Se lo juro por mi honor.

Kristoff era un orgulloso caballero, prefería tener el más sangriento y doloroso destino, antes que faltar a su palabra.

Corrió hasta el estudio de la princesa, abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

No teniendo tiempo de decir nada, corrió hasta ella y la tomo en brazos, sabia que el castillo podría ser tomado en cualquier momento, debían llegar cuanto antes a las catacumbas, ahí un pasadizo los llevaría a las faldas de la montaña norte.

Los gritos de la princesa exigiéndole respuestas, retumbaban en las paredes, pero lo que le preocupaba era el frío que comenzaba a cubrir su espalda.

Estaban por entrar al primer sótano, cuando una flecha se incrustó en la madera de la puerta, volteo la mirada, y vio a un elfo preparando la siguiente, vio que el objetivo no era el, sino la joven que tenía sobre el hombro, sin pensarlo mucho, arrojo a la princesa a un lado, causando que se golpeara la cabeza, y sintiendo un dolor agudo en su hombro, casi grita, pero no podía darse ese lujo, tomo su espada y pese al dolor, corrió en contra del invasor incrustando su espada en el ojo del elfo, de una patada tumbó el cuerpo.

Al acercase a la princesa noto que está estaba desmayada, en circunstancias normales, el sería ejecutado, pero viendo la situación, le era favorable de esa manera, aun con la flecha en su hombro, cargo a la inconsciente princesa y siguió su camino.

Vio como el castillo poco a poco era invadido, su corazón temblaba de furia por no poder hacer nada para detenerlos, debía velar por la seguridad de Elsa, con sigilo llego al túnel que los llevaría a lo que el pensaba sería su salvación, sin saber que tan solo había sido el comienzo de su travesía.

-.-.-.- Reino West -.-.-.-

La princesa Elizabeth, trato de apagar el fuego que comenzaba a consumir sus pertenencias, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera evitar que el fuego alcanzará su cama, una segunda antorcha voló hasta caer sobre de la cama.

Viendo que era inútil, decidió dejarlo, no sabia que estaba sucediendo, pero no necesitaba saberlo para comenzar a correr.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban pobremente iluminados, apenas y podía ver el camino, los gritos de furia eran cada vez más audibles, y aunque vio a un par de guardias en su camino, el mismo presentimiento le hizo esconderse incluso de ellos.

Solo tenía la idea de llegar a los establos para poder huir, pero desafortunadamente para ella, un guardia la vio entre las sombras.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre, solo podría ser descrita como asquerosa.

Tomo la daga que escondía en su cinturón, y se acerco hasta estar detrás de ella.

Su brazo rodeo el cuello de la princesa, mientras que la daga apuntaba a su yugular.

Elizabeth sentía la humanidad del hombre contará ella, su respiración golpeaba su nuca, y una de sus manos tomo su pecho.

\- Si te portas como la sucia puta que eres, dejaré que me sirvas durante el resto de tu vida.

El miedo comenzaba a correr en su ser, cuando el hombre la empujó hacia una pared, y trato de subir su vestido, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, por la impotencia que sentía.

Pero cuando sintió la mano del hombre tocar su centro, el miedo se transformó, una fuerza inexplicable la poseyó, y golpeó la nariz del hombre con su cabeza, la sangre y los gritos llenaron el pasillo.

Elizabeth tomo la daga con la que fue amenazada, y sin decir una sola palabra, enterró el metal en el hombre, una y otra vez, la sangre salpicaba su rostro, sus manos se cubrieron de escarlata, pero la ira no disminuía.

Se levanto cuando los intestinos del hombre quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

Y siguió su camino.

La muchedumbre enfurecida, no se preguntó en ningún momento por la princesa, su sed de sangre se vio satisfecha con el rey y los pocos leales que tenía.

El cuerpo del monarca se esparció por todo el pueblo, cuando sus extremidades fueron atadas a cuatro caballos, y los jinetes comenzaron el lento trote que llevaba la agonía del rey.

Sus brazos fueron dislocados y después la piel y músculos se reventaron, cubriendo el suelo con su sangre, mientras que el que fue su pueblo festejaba su muerte.


End file.
